


It's Not So Bad, With You

by FernStone



Series: Femslash February 2020 [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Dancing, F/F, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Fiances As Friends, Friendship/Love, Magic, Medieval, Pre-Relationship, Social Anxiety, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: Once their formalities were over Dominica gravitated to the side of the room, away from the gathering groups of people, even as her fiancé moved towards her brother and Ilaria. She hated events like this and hoped that she would be able to slip away soon. There were so few people who would notice her departure, and even less who would care.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Femslash February 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Femslash February





	It's Not So Bad, With You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 - Dance. Own prompt, secretive
> 
> Another short story from my WIP Comic, Colourless! This time characters from v different walk of life from the other.
> 
> Character Notes:  
> Dominica - princess of the country, younger sister of the Emperor  
> Ilaria - from a high ranking noble family in charge of most foreign relations  
> Arion - fiancé of Dominica, highest up in the military / emperor's right hand man  
> Nic - Emperor, fiancé and childhood friend of Ilaria

It was the quiet before the storm, the silent moment where Dominica steeled herself for the inevitability of social interactions as her maids finished arranging her hair. She sighed softly as they finished weaving her nearly white hair delicately across her scalp and stood so not to disturb the flowing lilac dress she wore. Her eyes flashed a similar shade as she carefully lifted a mirror with magic to look at herself. 

She knew she had a beauty many would describe as ethereal, skin like ivory and hair a pale blond that normally fell to her waist. Right now it was held back with braids running through it. The dress she wore was not that much fancier than normal. Sleeveless with a bodice tighter than she normally liked, it's skirts fell down in rippling layers of violet and lavender. The slight downturn of her lips, eyes that returned to pale blue once the mirror was placed down, added to the detached air she gave off. 

One that would hopefully keep people away. 

She was escorted by her fiancé, Commander of the Royal army, the short distance from the royal quarters to the grand hall of the palace. Arion was a nice man but she would never like him as more than a friend, even if she didn't really know how to properly make friends. 

She stayed with him as they took their place for the announcement of the entrance of the Emperor. Her gaze was quick to move from her brother as he walked in to the woman on his arm, beautiful and radiant in her smile. The deep, rich purple complimented her dark skin in a way Dominica knew she could never pull off and the tight, low cut bodice suited her far too well for anyone to consider her scandalous for wearing such a thing. 

Of course, it helped that her fiancé was the Emperor and they would likely lose their head if they complained (and Ilaria could definitely hold her own aside from that). 

Once their formalities were over Dominica gravitated to the side of the room, away from the gathering groups of people, even as her fiancé moved towards her brother and Ilaria. She hated events like this and hoped that she would be able to slip away soon. There were so few people who would notice her departure, and even less who would care. She was merely here because it was required of her and anyone she would want to talk to that was here she saw semi regularly anyway. She much preferred the comforts of her room with a good book.

"Princess," the voice that interrupted her thoughts was silky smooth, one of the few that could bring the ghost of a smile to her lips.

"Lady Venois," she responded politely even as Ilaria slid into the spot next to her against the wall. "To what do i owe the pleasure?"

"You looked quite lonely," Ilaria replied, one hand moving to squeeze the other woman's shoulder. "I couldn't leave you like that."

"I'm fine," Domi protested, anxiously looking around the much taller woman to see if anyone was watching. She was thankful to find both of their fiancés to deep in conversation to even spare a glance in their direction. "You didn't need to."

"I know you hate these events, Domi," Ilaria interrupted with a bluntness so unique to her, one that Dominica could never find hurtful even when it brought up the harsh truth. "I also know you'll escape at the first opportunity."

"Did my brother send you to stop that?"

"Nic? No, of course not," Ilaria snorted at the ridiculousness of the question. "He doesn't have the capacity to notice if someone is missing from a ball, unless he needs something from him."

"This is the emperor you're speaking about, Ila..." Dominica glanced around anxiously again. Words could travel quickly in the court and easily turned dangerous.

"The emperor who I happen to be quite good friends with," Ilaria tapped Dominica on the nose with a nonchalant laugh. A light feeling fluttered through Domi's chest - most people didn't just refer to their fiancé's as friends. "Now, shall we dance?"

"Us?" her mouth gaped open as she stared at Ilaria's outstretched hand. "That isn't proper, what'll..."

"Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much?" Ilaria took her hand, warmth instantly blowing away Dominica's anxiety.

"You have, before."

"That's right," Ilaria grinned, so blinding that Dominica had to look away. "Nobody is going to care, anyway, especially not Nic and Arion. They're far too busy discussing military logistics."

Dominica just nodded at that and allowed herself to be led onto the main floor, entwined hands so contrasting against each other.

Yet it felt perfect as their arms moving around each other in a dance hold and Dominica knew she wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here.


End file.
